Secrets
by JumpingGirl66
Summary: Brittany has a secret that no one knows, or so she thinks. What happens when the most unexpected person finds out?  WARNING- There will be killing etc. So don't like that stuff, dont read :P   Simple. Also, I have no idea where I'm going with this :P
1. Unexpected

**Secrets**

**A/N** My first fanfiction. I have no idea where I'm going with this, so sorry if it's confusing :P There will be killing etc, so if you don't like that sort of stuff, don't read :D I'm only having a short first chapter, if anyone finds it interesting, let me know, and I will continue it. No point in writing if no one reads it :)

Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Chapter One- Unexpected

_No__one __knows, __and __that's __the __way __it's __meant __to __be. __If __anyone __knew __my __secret, __my __whole __life __would __be __over, __but __I'm __sick __of __playing __the __dumb, __stupid __Brittany, __I __just __want __to __be __myself. __Maybe __one __day._

It was a typical Friday afternoon at Santana's house. We were 'studying' as Santana likes to call it. "I'm sure Rachel Berry keeps checking me out. She keeps looking at me during Glee." I said in a plain voice to Santana, who was currently sitting on her bed next to me.

"I don't think so Brits, she looks at everyone. She's a creepy, little hobbit." Santana replied lazily, she was tracing circles on my thigh.

"I think she knows my secret to rainbows! Lord Tubbington will be mad at me," I said sadly, pouting.

"Cheer up, Brits. She isn't smart enough to know that kind of stuff. Just stay away from her and you'll be fine! Anyway, did you realise today..." I zoned out of what Santana was saying. The blue sky was much more interesting. The sun was slowly setting and the sky was a nice purple colour, wait, purple, the sky shouldn't be purple, it should be pink. This isn't right, it isn't the right time, not yet anyway. The images started to happen, I saw people, and they were just walking around a... I turned my head on an angle, I saw it, they were just walking around on a beach. I felt my body go hot and I tasted the metalic taste of blood, my body shivered in excitement. I then heard Santana's worried voice.

"Brit... Hey Brit!" Santana was saying, but I just continued to stare into the distance. I could faintly hear her. I could see all the blood and the dead people, the people barely alive, screaming as I was about to...  
>"Brittany Susan Pierce!" Santana yelled and lightly slapped my arm. I shook my head and smiled at her..<br>"Hey there Sanny, did you know that ducks like rainbows as well?" I smiled huge and giggled as I told her. Her face had that adorable, confused face that she always has when I saw something like that  
>"You amaze me Brit, but did you hear anything I was talking about?" San asked me.<p>

"Ummmm... no? I was imagining what ducks would look like if they were rainbow coloured." I replied.

"Oh well, whatever, let's get our sweet lady kisses on!" Santana said, winking at me. I giggled and shuffled closer to her until I was straddling her waist, I pushed her shoulders down to the bed and started to kiss her. I felt her hand going up my thigh and started undoing my shorts.  
>A massive shiver ran through my body and I felt the craving.<p>

"Wait, San! Stop! Please!" I tried to say, I couldn't breathe properly.

"What's wrong Brit?"

"I.. umm.. have to go.. I know Lord Tubbington is reading my diary right now!" I lied quickly, there wasn't much time until it started.

"Wait Brit, that's the third time you have used that excuse in the past 4 months. What is going on?" Santana demanded.

"I'm so sorry San, I can't tell you, I have to go, NOW!" I could feel it coming, the heat and I knew what would happen next. I had to go before Santana saw. I got up to leave.

"Brittany Pierce, if you walk out of that door, I do not want to speak to you again!" Santana yelled. My heart broke, I didn't want to go, but I had to. Santana would be so afriad of me, and my life would be over. I quickly ran out of the door. I didn't know why this was happening now, it usually happened one day every month, it was too early, it had only been two weeks since the last time.

"Goodbye San," I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks. I heard Santana scream out in frustration. I ran out of Santana's house and onto the street. I ran as fast as I could in my human body down the road. I remembered I had left my shoes at Santana's, but that didn't matter, I didn't need them.

I kept running and running and soon I was out of Lima. I knew where I had to go. I felt my eyes tingle and I knew the colour had changed, I knew they were now a bright red colour. I bit down on my lip and I ran towards Master Lachlan's cave. I felt a sharp sting in my lip and immediantly tasted blood. I ran as fast as I could and before I knew it, I felt like I was flying, my feet barely touched the ground. I loved the feeling, it was amazing, to feel like flying, the wind whipping my hair crazy. The smell of trees and dirt filled my nostrils as I got closer to the forest, I ran even faster, the urge was getting stronger and stronger. I felt my muscles burning and the taste of my blood was sending me insane. I ran into the forest entry and let my instincts guide me to Master Lachlan's cave. I saw the massive cave entrance and excitement flowed through my veins.

"I'm here Master, what do you need tonight?" I asked and I saw Master Lachlan appear, his eyes red. I smiled as I knew what he wanted.

_(Earlier that day)_

Rachel Berry knew a slasher when she saw one, after all, her daddy, Leroy, was one. And the certain glowing Brittany's skin gave off in Glee Club today got Rachel thinking. Brittany had this unusual glow around her and her eyes were sparkling, she looked similar to her daddy before he made the change every week. So for all of Glee, Rachel watched Brittany intently. When Mr Schue asked Brittany and Artie to sing their song, Rachel felt a soft wind around her, she snapped her head to the left and saw Brittany had walked past her, swaying her hips, leaving a hint of her perfume in the air. Rachel breathed in deeply and sighed, how she wanted to hold Brittany in her arms and never let her go. She heard music start to play but her mind was too full of Brittany she couldn't even recognise the song, all she could do was stare at Brittany, she was so mesmorising, her eyes were such a beautiful blue. Wait, Rachel sucked in her breathe and nearly choked on it, she had sworn that when Brittany's eyes locked with hers, they flashed red for the shortest second, Rachel was sure she imagined it. She blinked a few times and when she looked back, Brittany was dancing to the song and moved her hips in such a way that Rachel started to become uncomfortably wet. Brittany and Artie finished the song and everyone clapped, as they walked back to their seats when Brittany passed Rachel, she winked and bumped her bum against Rachel's shoulder, making it look like an accident and Rachel felt herself go red.

"You were amazing up their Brit," she heard Santana say to Brittany.  
>"Thanks San, I chose that song for someone I really like right now," Brittany said, giggling softly.<br>"Who, wheels? Gross Brit!" Santana said in disgust. Rachel chose to stop listening then.

(_At __Rachel's __home __after __Glee)_

"Princess, your daddy and I are home!" Hiram Berry called out from the front door.  
>"I'm in the music room," Rachel called out of the door. She heard footsteps comeing up the stairs and soon saw her dad and daddy's head appear in the door.<br>"I missed you guys!" Rachel squealed happily, her dad and daddy had been away on a holiday for a week and she had missed them so much.  
>"We missed you too sweetie," Leroy said, "How was school?"<br>"It was good, although something weird happened in Glee Club today. I need to talk to you about it."  
>"What happened sweetie?" Leroy asked, and Hiram decided to walk away and let the two of them talk, he knew Rachel wanted privacy.<p>

"One of the girls in the club, Brittany, I think she might be a slasher. Her skin had an unusual glow and I think that when she locked eyes with me while singing her song, her eyes flashed red. She reminded me of you before you change. Do you think it's possible that she could be one?" Rachel said quickly, not taking one breath.  
>"That sounds interesting. She would be pretty young, wouldn't she? About your age, right?"<br>"Yeah daddy, she's a senior like me. I think she's a few months older though,"  
>"It's possible then, although there isn't many young slasher's, what did you say her last name was?"<br>"I didn't say but her last name is Pierce. Her mother is Hannah and her father is Thomas," Rachel said slowly, she could see her dad's eyes thinking.  
>"I know a Hannah Pierce and she's a slasher, really high up in the ranking, part of Lachlan's group. It's highly possible that Brittany is part of their group and one of the youngest slasher's."<br>"Lachlan? Isn't his group the one that kill people? Not just borrow their blood?" Rachel asked, becoming scared.  
>"Yeah Princess, that's the one. It seems like..." Leroy trailed off and his eyes glazed over.<br>"Daddy?" Rachel said softly, Leroy fell against the bed, "Daddy!" she screamed.

Hiram came running into the room and saw his husband lying on the bed, motionless.  
>"Honey?" He whispered, he ran to the bed and shook his husband's shoulders. Leroy started coughing and sat up, Rachel and Hiram breathed out in relief but when Leroy opened his eyes, they were red.<br>"I'm sorry guys, I'm being called by another Master, I have to go, it's an emergancy. Hiram, look after our baby girl." Leroy said sternly and ran out of the room, the two didn't even see him go.  
>"Oh My Gosh! Rachel! Did you see his eyes, what's wrong with him? Something is wrong with him!" Hiram started saying quickly, he started to hyperventilate.<br>"Dad, he's a slasher. Don't worry, I know he never told you but he was scared of your reaction. The only reason I know is because I caught him one day, doing... stuff." Rachel started explaining slowly.  
>"What the hell is a slasher? And what the hell was he doing?" Hiram yelled.<br>"Dad, calm down and I'll tell you, but I do not want you yelling at me while I explain this. A slasher is a vampire cross something else, it's unknown. When they're in their changed form, a slasher, their eyes go bright red and their skin has a glow to it. They become incredibly fast and strong. I caught daddy drinking a women's blood one day, I became so scared of him, but he dropped the women's body and came over to me and explained. He told me that he didn't actually kill the women, he just borrows her blood, she was a person who offers. But there are some slasher's who kill because of the fun of it, and the Master of that group is the one who called daddy tonight. I think that's why.."  
>"Rachel, sweetie, stop talking. This is too much information to take in at one time, and you're also talking very fast. I'm going to go to bed and process all this. Goodnight." Hiram said and stood up and left. Rachel sat on her bed, too shocked to say anything because of her dad's harsh sounding tone. She decided to sleep, she had nothing else to do.<p> 


	2. Unfortunate events

**Chapter Two- Unfortunate events **

I yawned and felt my eyes slowly close; I had been like this all day because I was up all night, hunting and eating. I slept through most of my classes, which wasn't unusual for the teachers, but now I was in Glee and that was the only class I enjoyed, so I tried my hardest to stay awake.

"Brittany and Rachel," I heard Mr Schue call out, I looked around the room, confused. Why had he called out our names?  
>"What did Rachel and I do wrong?" I asked, confused.<br>"You did nothing wrong Brittany, you and Rachel are paired up for this week's assignment," Mr Schue said slowly.  
>"Oh," I said softly, "Great! Rachel has a nice voice. She makes the unicorns smile when she sings."<br>"Thank you for the compliment Brittany, I always try to do my best…" Rachel started one of her rants,  
>"Let's sing now Rach! I wanna sing a good song!" I squealed.<br>"Gross, my Brit has to work with Man-Hands and she's happy about it." Santana said in a disgusted voice. I felt my blood boil, how dare she call me her Brittany! She hasn't talked to me at all today or even looked at me.  
>"I am not your Brittany, I'm free like bubbles!" I said sternly, narrowing my eyes on her.<br>"Alright guys, let's get to work," Mr Schue said brightly and clapped his hands, signalling us to get to work.

Glee had finished for the day and Rachel had suggested I go to her house to continue working on our song; we had to write a song which represents the friendship between the two people writing it. I wanted to write songs about unicorns and rainbows but Rachel wouldn't let me. I sat in my seat pouting the whole time and refused to work so Rachel had said we could go to her house and watch a movie and then start working on the song. I was sitting quietly in the passenger seat of Rachel's car while she was singing along loudly to the song on the radio. I smiled as I watched her; she was so pretty, I didn't understand why no one liked her. Rachel turned her head and caught me looking at her; she started blushing and smiled shyly.  
>"You're pretty Rachel," I said quickly, I hadn't meant to tell her that; it just came out of my mouth. Rachel's blush deepened and she giggled.<br>"Thank you Brittany, you're quite pretty yourself." Rachel said shyly.  
>"I don't know why people are cruel to you, Rachel; you are very pretty and have a nice voice. And you're also very smart and super talented. Also, you have the voice of an angel." I started talking and I couldn't stop myself. I didn't realise that Rachel had stopped the car on the side of the road and was starting at me, her mouth open and eyes watering.<p>

"I can't believe it Brittany!" Rachel said in an excited voice as she led me up to her room. "You… you're amazing."  
>"You can't tell anyone Rachel, you don't know how long it took to become this stupid."<br>"Why do you pretend though? You could be getting good grades Brittany, you could be smart. You wouldn't have to pretend." I could see Rachel's face becoming angry.  
>"You don't understand Rachel, I have to protect myself. And you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."<br>"I promise I won't tell anyone. But what secret is bad enough that you have to lie and become stupid to protect?"  
>"I can't tell you that Rachel, I can't." Why couldn't Rachel just drop the topic? Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut? Why did I have to reveal to her that I am actually kind of smart and use big words?<p>

_(Later that night)_

I lied in my bed, crying. I hate being different, Rachel had successfully torn my wall in the time of 1 hour and I had fled from her house. I walked around aimlessly, crying. When my tears turned a pink/red colour, I started freaking out and ran to my house and hid under my covers of the bed. I was really frightened, if anyone found out what I was, I would be killed. Hours passed and my crying had stopped, well, it hadn't stopped, I just ran out of tears. I heard the phone ringing and I slowly got out of bed, I was too warm and didn't want to get out. I took the phone off the hook and listened to the person on the other side. I dropped the phone when the person finished talking and more tears started pouring, I didn't even know where they came from. I cried and screamed. It wasn't fair, my parents were dead. My whole world had come crashing down. I fell to the ground and was crying really dark pink coloured tears. I didn't know what was happening to me, I was scared so I crawled to the coffee table and curled up underneath it.

Lord Tubbington woke me up by tapping my nose, he then stopped and growled. I didn't think anything of it until he started hissing crazily and growling and ran off. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to sit up but I hit my head instead. I felt anger coursing through my body, realisation that my parents were dead sunk in. How did it happen? Who or what did it? I crawled out from under the table and started crawling around, looking for the phone, I couldn't stand up, my legs felt like jelly. I crawled around the whole lounge room. I had been crawling with my head down so when I looked up a tiny bit and saw a pair of legs and feet, I screamed.

"Relax Brittany, it's only me." I heard an angelic voice say. I slowly looked up, my eyes searching the legs in front of me. When I saw her face, I burst into tears again. Why did she come here, why did she come here today? After what happened last night, why would she be here.  
>"Why are you here Rachel?" I tried to say through my tears, but it didn't sound right. Rachel just moved to the floor next to me and hugged me side on. I cried even more and clung onto Rachel like my life depended on it. I hid my head in the crook of her neck and cried.<p>

I didn't know how long I had been holding onto Rachel and crying. I finally felt like I could talk and lifted my head to look at Rachel's face. Rachel screamed and tried to move away and then decided against it.  
>"Brittany, your face is dark pink, what happened?" Rachel asked, sounding very concerned.<br>"I'm a rainbow, I cry colours," I said, trying to make myself sound dumb. I watched Rachel's face to see if she believed what I said, she looked like she was thinking hard and then I swear I saw a light bulb click over her head.  
>"Brittany, you don't have to be scared of being yourself around me. I know what you are." Rachel said slowly and deliberately.<br>"Bu..bu…but…wha…what.. how?" I stuttered, she couldn't know. No one is allowed to know.  
>"My daddy, Brittany, I told him about what I observed a few days ago about you and he confirmed what I was thinking. He's a Slasher as well; it isn't anything to be ashamed of Brittany." Rachel said slowly. My heart fell past the bottom of my stomach to the end of my feet.<br>"You… know?" I asked, feeling the tears come again.  
>"Yes Brittany, I know. You don't have to worry about me telling anyone, I promise Brit. I want to be here to help you. I was talking to my daddy yesterday; he said that you're at an age where your Slasher feelings are becoming confused." Rachel was saying but I barely heard her, all I could concentrate on was the anger that my parents were really dead.<p>

"Rachel, I can't talk to you anymore, I want you to go." I said sternly, I knew the feelings my body created when I needed the thrill of killing.  
>"Brittany, I can help. Let me help,"<br>"My parents died last night," I said sadly, tears falling again.  
>"Oh Brittany," Rachel sobbed and hugged me.<br>"Please go, I don't want to hurt you. I looked up at Rachel and looked her in the eyes and saw her face become scared looking.  
>"Your eyes Brit…. I should go, I'm so sorry Brittany, but I also don't want you to hurt me." Rachel said in a shaky voice. She slowly let go of me and sprinted out of the house. I felt my body become really hot and felt the anger coursing through my veins. I stood up quickly and ran out of the house. I noticed it was late afternoon and was pouring down with rain, I didn't even realise until now. I picked up speed and fled to the poorer sections of the town.<p>

I searched the streets for a random person walking alone; it would be an unlucky day for them. I finally found someone, I slightly registered that I knew the person but I didn't care. I felt my fangs against my bottom lip and ran towards the person. I tackled him to the ground and punched his face to knock him out. I picked up his feet and dragged him to my special place. I was going to have some fun with him…


	3. Change of Events

**A/N**I honestly have NO idea where this story is going :P as you can probably tell.

**Chapter Three- Change of events**

As I walked into school the next day, I was still furious. I felt like I had nothing to live for anymore and everyone refused to tell me how my parents died which made me even more infuriated. I had spent the night enjoying killing that stupid guy. When I started walking to my locker, everyone was talking about how Azimio had been claimed to be missing, his parents couldn't find him. Oh, that's how that guy seemed so familiar; I had found poor Azimio wandering the streets last night. Well, the police aren't gonna find evidence of missing Azimio, his body is scattered all around Lima right now. His blood didn't taste that good either, must be his horrible personality. He was fun to kill as well, he screamed like a little girl and when I…  
>"Hi Brittany," I felt a soft voice say, and they placed their hand on my shoulder.<br>"I'm sorry about last night Rachel, I really am sorry," I whispered.  
>"We need to talk Brit, follow me." Rachel said as softly as I did. She held my hand and started pulling me. I didn't notice where we were going, all I could concentrate on was how soft her hands were and I was trying to ignore the tingling feeling in my hand.<br>"We're going in here Brit," Rachel said as she led me into the auditorium.  
>"Can't people see us here?"<br>"We're not actually going to be in the auditorium," Rachel said, she let go of my hand and I instantly missed the warmth and softness it brought, "Ahhhh, here it is." Rachel said with a sense of triumph in her voice. She pushed a hidden door open and as she led me inside, I saw it had a couch and a bed in there. There was also a massive blanket, a toilet, a shower, a fridge, a small table and a rug on the ground.

I stared in awe, the place was lovely, and it looked like someone lived there.  
>"Wow Rachel, this looks like someone's house!" I exclaimed.<br>"That's because it is," Rachel whispered, I barely heard her.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked, confused,<br>"When my dad's fight at home, I come here, Mr Schue helped me set it up and it's hidden so no one finds it. It's always locked and well kept." Rachel whispered, sitting down on the bed and hiding her face.  
>"Your parents fight? Mine always did, I would always wish I had a place to go to. But now I just wish my parents were alive." I said quietly. I started crying again, I couldn't believe they were really gone, even though they weren't the best parent's; they hated me for being what I am, but they were still my parents. I couldn't stop crying and wiped my eyes, when I looked at my hand, I realised it was pink, that just made me cry even more.<p>

"I hate myself Rachel," I cried to her, she was holding my closely, not caring that my pink tears were getting on her.  
>"You don't hate yourself Brit, you're different to people. You aren't a freak of nature, or a horrible monster, like you probably think of yourself as. You're gorgeous Brittany, and this makes you different, but a good different. I honestly think it's a bit awesome. I've seen what my dad can do."<br>"I kill people Rachel, I killed Azimio last night. I knocked him out, took him to my secret park, I bit his neck, making him scream in pain, and then I got my knife out and started cutting off his fingers. Then I drank some of his blood, he tasted horrible by the way, and then when I finished with cutting his fingers off, I started slicing up his…"  
>"Brit, I don't want the details." Rachel said quickly, she looked like she was going to be sick.<br>"I'm so sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to. See, this is what I mean! I hate myself!" I ripped myself out of Rachel's arms and ran out of her room, ignoring Rachel's screams of protest. I ran down the corridor, sprinting even faster past Santana as she tried to reach me and ran out of the school. I ran and ran and kept running, I don't know where I ended up, all I know is I needed to feel something.

I was screaming as I tore out small trees and threw them as far as I could. I kept running until I bumped into a short, Jewish man. He grabbed my arms and snarled.  
>"You must be Brittany; my Rachel has told me about you. One of the feral Slasher's I'm assuming, considering the look in your face. I'll enjoy destroying you, you see, that's what I do. I find Slasher's and kill them, the world will be better without them. Now, how will I kill you, I've already drowned my husband, I only found out a few days ago what he was and my life was crushed. When I found out Rachel had told him about you, I went to find your parents and kill them. I wanted you to suffer, because I hate your breed, you can't even be considered human!" He said, in one long rant, must be where Rachel gets it from. I tried talking but I found that he had a device on my arm that stopped me from talking. I screamed out for Rachel in my mind, I needed help; her father was going to kill me. This must be how the people I kill feel like, but oddly enough, that thought didn't bother me.<p>

I tried fighting against the objects power to make a sound while Rachel's dad set up my 'death table' as he called it. I felt myself become more powerful, I could feel I was overcoming the devices power.  
>"RACHEL!" I screamed, "RACHEL! HELP ME!"<br>"Shut up you fucking bitch!" Her dad screamed at me. He punched my cheek and I blacked out.

_(At school, Rachel)_

"RACHEL, RACHEL HELP ME," Rachel heard a voice scream in her head, it sounded a lot like Brittany.  
>"Holy shit!" Rachel whispered, when she realised that Brittany was in trouble, "I'm sorry Miss but I need to use the bathroom. Please excuse me." Rachel jumped out of her seat and followed the tugging feeling she could feel. She didn't know how she knew Brittany was in trouble but she could somehow feel it, she felt connected to her. Rachel jumped into her car and sped out of the car park. She could feel Brittany's fear and that made her speed even more. She finally reached a small clearing and she saw a tent set up. She got out of her car and ran over to the tent. Her jaw dropped when she saw it.<p>

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?" Rachel yelled. Her dad stopped what he was doing and looked over to Rachel's horrified face.  
>"I must kill her Rachel, her kind have no place on this earth. Much like your daddy, it broke my heart when I had to drown him." Hiram said slowly.<br>"You… you killed daddy?" Rachel whimpered, tears starting to fall.  
>"Yes, I also killed that blonde bitch's parents, and I will now kill this blonde bitch." Hiram said in an evil voice.<br>"How could you! I won't allow you to kill Brittany, I need her dad," Rachel said in a small voice. She pulled a gun out of her skirt and held it to her father.  
>"Let Brittany go or I will shoot you," Rachel screamed.<br>"You'd choose this blonde thing over me? Fine, have it that way. But I WILL be back." And with that, Hiram turned and stormed out of the tent.

Rachel walked over to Brittany and untied her.  
>"I'm so sorry Brittany, I'm so terribly sorry," Rachel sobbed, holding an unconscious Brittany in her arms.<p> 


End file.
